Passion, Dreams and Even Kisses
by YuriChan220
Summary: A series of stories featuring Nanoha and Fate. Follow their lovely journey towards their engagement, marriage and adoption. Updates are on Tuesdays and Thursdays.
1. Keeping You Warm

**Passion, Dreams and Even Kisses**

 **Pairing: Nanoha x Fate**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (MGLN) or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Well, I thought this long and hard about making one-shot collection and I think the Nanoha series shall do the trick! I mean, after hearing and seeing over and over about Nanoha and Fate living together, sharing the same bed and raising Vivio together, I thought I'd just make a one-shot collection with those two.**

 **Now, this is inspired by two stories: "A College Romance" and "The Romance of Shana and Yuji". Yes, this will be an AU, where there' no magic, no monsters or anything. And Nanoha and Fate are 19. Now, I may or may not update as quickly as I can, depending on if I get any ideas.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this little series of stories~!**

On a beautiful night, Nanoha and Fate were sitting on a bench near a park under a lamp post, hand in hand while light snow is falling. Nanoha rests her head on her lover's shoulder while closing her eyes with Fate stroking her hair gently. They've been on a lovely date since earlier afternoon, just taking a lovely walk around the city. It wasn't snowing earlier, so the two had a fun time eating at a restaurant with talking and sharing indirect kisses and then decided to take a stroll around the city. During their walk, Nanoha wanted to shop around some clothing stores, in which Fate didn't mind at all.

However, they spent so much time in that store that Nanoha ended up not buying anything. So, the couple decided to continue their walk until it got dark. Fate could tell that Nanoha needed a little rest, so both of them decided to sit on a bench to take a break before going home. And it's been about 20 minutes since they rested here, despite the snowy weather tonight.

"Hey, Fate-chan?" Nanoha whispers.

"Yes, Nanoha?" Fate whisper back.

"Thanks for taking me on this date. It was a lot of fun."

"No problem," Fate replies as she kisses her on the forehead. "It's the least I could do since you've done some things for me most of the time."

"That's because I love you, Fate-chan," Nanoha says. "We loved each other for a long time now haven't we?"

The beautiful blonde nods. "Yes. We've known each other since we were 9 and we've been dating since the beginning of high school. Mm-hmm. You're right."

Nanoha kisses her on the lips. "And remember when we were little? Both of us used to sit like this most of the time when we were playing at the park."

Fate nods in agreement. "Mm. I remember that. Though, I used to get tired out since you had so much energy playing with me."

Nanoha giggles. "I was a little silly back then. But we still had fun, right?"

Fate nods again. "Mm-hmm."

"Also, back then, Hayate-chan decided to join us and we always have snow ball fights and such."

"Hayate always won those fights, didn't she?"

"It seemed like it." Nanoha couldn't help but giggle at that memory.

"Also, remember the time at the Christmas party?" Fate asks. "Where you invited me and Hayate to your house and . . . well, there was a snow storm out there and Hayate left before that happpened?"

Nanoha nods. " i do remember. You were unable to return home because you lived far away, so I let you sleep with me for tonight."

Fate smiles as she gently grips her hand on her lover's. "That was the best thing that you did for me. Mother didn't really mind one bit after I told her. Overall, it was a nice night with you."

Just then, a strong cold breeze blows past them, making Nanoha shiver as she wraps her arms around herself.

"Ah! Cold!" she exclaims.

Fate takes notice and digs into a bag that she's been holding for quite a while. "Here. This should keep both of us warm." She wraps a huge pink blanket around themselves while Nanoha turns to her lover.

"Fate-chan . . ."

The blonde gives the auburn a gentle smile. "I bought this in secret just in case we're caught in the snow while resting here."

Nanoha smiles back as she kisses her lover. "Thank you, Fate-chan! That was very kind of you~!"

Fate returns the kiss as she wraps her arms around Nanoha. "No problem. I love you, Nanoha."

"I love you, too, Fate-chan."

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's not much, but not all one-shots have to be long. Also, to let you know, I'll be sort of jumping all over the place, since most of these don't have continuity. And again, I might not update quickly depending on what ideas I might have.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Shy Fate is So Cute!

**Chapter 2**

 **Shy Fate is So Cute~!**

 ****Flashback****

 _"Come on, Fate-chan~!" 9-year-old Nanoha said. "Don't be shy~! It's just holding hands!"_

 _The blonde blushed as she glanced at the ground while putting a fist on her chest. "B-but . . . I've . . . never held anyone's hand before. And it's too scary to go to school."_

 _"Aw, come on! You just transferred here from America! It can't be that bad~!" Nanoha encouraged. "Besides, it's your first day at school, so there's nothing to fear!"_

 _Fate fiddled with her fingers. Nanoha happily takes Fate's hand and gently drags her along to the bus. Fate blushed even harder as soon as she entered while some kids stared at the pig-tailed blonde. She walked slowly, following her first friend over to an empty seat 7 rows from the entrance and sit down together. Nanoha put her hand on Fate's while giving her an encouraging smile._

 _"You'll love this school, trust me~!" she said._

 _"U-um . . . sure . . ." Fate said quietly._

 _The bus ride took about 10 minutes and the children got out of the bus with Nanoha and Fate being the last ones. Fate pulled her hand away from Nanoha's as she blushed while turning away._

 _"N-no," she said softly. "I'm too scared to go. I know . . . I know we're in the same class, but . . . what if the kids don't like me, especially when I say my name? I mean, I don't know any other girl named 'Fate'."_

 _"Mm . . . true," Nanoha said while rubbing her chin in thought and looked up at her friend. "But don't worry~! I'll always be there for you if you have any trouble!"_

 _"O-okay."_

 _Nanoha did have a point there, but Fate still needed to get used to this new environment since her mother moved to a new country. Plus that, Nanoha was the first to notice Fate walking around the neighborhood a few days after she transferred. So, Nanoha invited Fate for a first play date to get to know each other. Fate grew fond of the auburn haired girl already, but was clearly unsure of the rest of the kids when her mother applied her to the same school as Nanoha. Still, as long as Fate is with Nanoha, everything will be fine._

 _As the two walked in the halls, Fate was sill a bit nervous about introducing herself in front of the whole class. Nanoha gripped Fate's hand gently as she gave her an encouraging smile again. Once they made it to the classroom, the teacher called on Fate to introduce herself, so she did, shyly that is._

 _After about a minute of silence, Fate could see some smiles on their faces while other gave out comments like,_

 _"She's really adorable~!"_

 _"Fate-san is pretty shy, isn't she?"_

 _"Who cares? She's a really cute girl~!"_

 _The young blonde turned towards Nanoha, who winked at her. Maybe school wasn't so bad after all. The students adore her already, so what's there to worry about? After the school day passed by, Nanoha offered to walk to the bus by holding hands again when they exited the school._

 _Again, Fate blushed at this as she slightly turned away. "U-um . . . are . . . you sure?"_

 _"Hehe~! You're so cute when you're shy, Fate-chan!" Nanoha giggled. She walked over and gently took her friend's hand. "But you made it through your first day. That's all that matters, right?"_

 _Fate gave Nanoha a small smile. "I guess so."_

 _Nanoha nodded as she slightly turned to leave. "Now, let's walk home together, Fate-chan~!"_

 _The blonde nodded as she followed her friend to the bus._

 ****End of Flashback****

"Nanoha?" Fate says as she brushes her lover's hair.

"Hm?"

"Did you really have to mention that early in the morning?"

Nanoha giggles. "I couldn't help it. You were very shy when you first came here, which was so cute, in my opinion."

Fate closes her eyes. "Well, I'm a grown woman now and we're living together, too. I'm completely over the shyness."

Nanoha smirks as she turns toward her lover. "Are you sure about that~?"

Fate blushes as she backs away a step. "Wh-what exactly do you mean?" She backs away a bit more until she hits the bed and topples over on her back with Nanoha quickly getting on top of her.

"Kiss me." The auburn haired girl requests.

"E-eh?" Fate blushes a bit more.

"Please, kiss me, Fate-chan," she whispers as she leans a bit closer to her. "Don't be shy. We've kissed lots of times, so it should be no problem~."

"Nanoha . . ."

Fate stares at the auburn haired girl while the loving blue eyes stare back at her. Blushing, the blonde leans in and lightly kisses her lover on the lips. Nanoha immediately returns the favor and both of them are on top of the bed, kissing away. That is until a minute later, they need some air to breathe, so they quickly pull away while staring at each other lovingly.

"See~?" Nanoha coos. "There's nothing to be shy about."

"I wasn't shy, Nanoha."

"But that's what's so cute about you~!" The auburn haired girl says. "You haven't changed a bit since we first met."

"S-so you still like me, even though I'm still a shy girl?" Fate asks.

"Of course, silly~!" She caresses her lover's cheek. "You're still my favorite lover . . . even if you're a bit shy."

Fate smiles as she returns the favor. "Thank you, Nanoha."

The two lean in and give each other another passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think of this chapter? I promise to make these one shots a bit longer as I go, but for now, they'll be a bit short for the beginning at least. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	3. Flower Crown

**Chapter 3**

 **Flower Crown**

 **A/N: This chapter is based around a Yuru Yuri doujin with the pairing Himawari x Sakurako. Also, for most of these chapters, it will change from different points of view, like Nanoha's or Fate's points of view.**

 **Please continue to enjoy the story~!**

 ****Fate's Point of View****

I open my eyes to see a blue sky in front of me with only a few clouds. The sun shines over me as rub my eyes to notice that I'm in a local park with just a few people there. How long was I asleep? I glance at my watch to notice that it's about 2:30 pm. I begin to realize that I must have slept over 2 hours since Nanoha and I ate lunch and both of us started to feel a little drowsy. We lie down on the grass for a bit to look at the clouds before we drifted off to sleep. By the way, where is Nanoha?

As if on cue, I feel someone's hair on my bare legs and immediately look down to notice my girlfriend resting on my lap. _When did she get here?_ I think to myself. I figure that none of that matters right now because looking at the sleeping Nanoha is just too cute to watch. It makes me think of the time when she and I were 9 and played at the same exact park we were in. Though, Nanoha was completely tired out and dozed off. I on the other hand, was making something very special for my beloved best friend before that happened.

 ****Flashback****

 _"Nanoha, I did it! I made it!" I said as I completed my flower crown as I turned to her, only to realize that she's fast asleep. "Aw, she dozed off. That's a shame."_

 _I crawled over to my sleeping friend, smiled as I poked her cheek. She let out a cute moan as she rolled on her side._

 _"So adorable~!" I said to myself._

 _Just then, I could've sworn I heard her whispering something. Crawling a bit closer, I heard her say,_

 _"I . . . love you, Fate-chan . . ."_

 _My heart skipped a beat when I heard her say that. Maybe Nanoha does care for me more than I realized . . ._

 ****End of Flashback****

I gently stroke Nanoha's hair as I smile at that lovely memory. It was a good thing that Nanoha woke up in time to see my master piece, saying that she loved it. In fact, it's a good thing there were flowers nearby, so I gently go over to pick some flowers without waking Nanoha up, which thankfully I didn't and begin my work. It took only about 10 minutes or so when I feel her move a bit while letting out a mumble. She opens her eyes and looks up at me.

"Fate-chan?" she says.

"Hehe~! Did you sleep well, love?" I ask while giggling softly.

"Mm . . . yes, I did," Nanoha replies as she sits up a bit while rubbing her eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough for me to present my gift." I say.

"Gift?" Nanoha repeats.

I nod as I hold out the flower crown, in which Nanoha seems to recognize the kind I picked out.

"Fate-chan . . ." she gasps. "Are those . . . cherry blossoms?"

"Yes," I reply softly. "They are the same ones I picked when we were little. Mother taught me how to make a flower crown one time with my older twin sister, Alicia. It was then that I wanted to make a flower crown as a token of our friendship. Though, you kind of dozed off when I was done making it."

Nanoha rubs the back of her head while laughing nervously as she seems to remember that time. "I was pretty energetic back then, wasn't I?"

"Mm-hmm. You still are today."

"Mou~! Fate-chan, that's how I am, you know?" Nanoha pouts her lips while frowning.

I giggle softly as I gently set the flower crown on her head. "Here, Nanoha. For you."

Nanoha reaches her hand up to touch on of the flowers and smiles. "Thank you, Fate-chan! How do I look?"

"Really beautiful," I reply with a gentle smile. "Those flowers on you suit you very well."

 ****Flashback****

 _"You look really pretty with those on you, Nanoha," I said._

 _"I do?" Nanoha asked as she looked up and raised her hand to touch the flowers._

 _"Yes. You know I wouldn't lie to you."_

 _All Nanoha could do is smile happily at me with a laugh following. I soon laughed along with her, as it is one of the best times I've had with my best friend. My very first best friend._

 ****End of Flashback****

I lean in to touch lips with hers as soon as that memory vanishes from my mind. Nanoha immediately returns it as she wraps her arms around me. We both pull away after 30 seconds of kissing and stare lovingly at each other. My Nanoha. My beautiful lover and childhood friend.

"Nanoha," I whisper.

"Fate-chan," she whispers back.

In an instant, while both of us intertwine hands, we gently touch foreheads with smiles on our faces.

"I love you." We both say in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, this is based on the doujin called "Bloom, Stay and Watch You". I loved that doujin~. Also, I might post one or two chapters on every update depending on how much I come up with.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	4. Night Out at Suzuka's

**Chapter 4**

 **Night Out at Suzuka's**

 ****Nanoha's P.O.V****

One afternoon, Fate-chan and I are sitting on the couch, watching television when I hear my phone go off. I stand up and pick it up from my nightstand and notice that it's a text from my friend, Suzuka-chan. It reads:

 **"Are you and Fate-chan free? I'm having Arisa-chan and Hayate-chan over to my house for a nightly hang out."**

I look over at my girlfriend, who is looking up wondering what I was doing.

"Oh, Suzuka-chan is inviting both of us to her house, along with Hayate-chan and Arisa-chan. Do you want to come?"

Fate-chan nods. "Sure. I don't mind."

I smile as I quickly text Suzuka-chan back:

 **"Fate-chan and I are free. When does it start?"**

After a few minutes, I get a text back:

 **"7:00 pm".**

I nod as I text back.

 **"We'll be there."**

I get a text back a second later.

 **"Awesome! Can't wait!"**

I rejoin Fate-chan back on the couch and tell her the news.

"It's been a while since we last saw those two," she says, softly.

"Yes, since graduation," I reply. "I also can't believe they are going out. I mean, they revealed their relationship to us when the graduation ceremony ended."

"Those two definitely deserve each other, after all," Fate-chan says with a small smile.

Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan were my classmates since grade school. We practically did everything together, mostly in Suzuka-chan's house since she comes from a rich family. When Fate-chan came in the picture, like the rest of the class, Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan immediately liked Fate-chan and became friends with her shortly after. By the time we were in high school, I never really noticed about their relationship until near graduation. Actually, I was hinted that Arisa-chan had feelings for Suzuka when I saw Arisa-chan blushing in front of Suzuka-chan. Until graduation, I found out that both of them are going out and living together. Both Fate-chan and I congratulated them and wished them both luck for the future.

"Now then," I say while standing up and clasp my hands together. "We should get prepared to go to Suzuka-chan's house."

"That's a good idea," Fate-chan replies.

 ****Later that Night****

Fate-chan and I arrive at the mansion at 7:00 pm and ring the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opens and Suzuka-chan greets me with a smile.

"Oh, Nanoha-chan~!" she says. "Fate-chan! Come in!"

Both Fate-chan and I enter the house, take off our shoes and head towards the living room where Arisa-chan and Hayate-chan were. They wave "Hi" to me, however, as I wave back, I notice someone else here. A cute little girl with red-hair tied into twin braids and wearing red pajamas while hugging her teddy bear.

Hayate glances over at her and laughs nervously. "Oh, Vita-chan wanted to come along since she never been to a slumber party before."

"It's alright," I say as I wave to Vita-chan. "How's it going, Vita-chan? Doing okay?"

"Mm-hmm," Vita-chan replies as she tightens her on her teddy. "I just don't want to be alone."

"Isn't Shamal or Signum with you two?" Fate asks.

"They went out on a date," Hayate-chan replies. "But both of them were okay with me taking Vita-chan with."

Vita-chan is Hayate-chan's little cousin. She came to visit her for a few weeks while her parents are away. She doesn't like to be lonely that often. That's why she's always so attached to Hayate-chan because she's the only one who's ever been kind to her. As for Shamal-san and Signum-san, they are Hayate-chan's guardians. They raised her for a long time since we first met her and introduced them to us when she first invited us to her house. By that time, Hayate-chan became our third best friend.

"Well, at least we can have one more member to our slumber party," Arisa-chan says. "Now the party can really begin~!"

And just like that, all of us started our slumber party. For about a couple hours, all of us played games, ate and watched some good shows on television. Soon after, Hayate-chan noticed Vita-chan is fast asleep after watching half of the show. Hayate-chan gently strokes her hair while looking up at all of us, telling us that she'll be right back with some more drinks.

"I'll go with you," Fate-chan volunteers as she stands up.

"Great! Thanks!"

As the two leave the room, after Hayate-chan gently carried Vita-chan to the couch to sleep on. Arisa-chan and Suzuka chan take the chance to surround me with curious expressions on their faces.

"What's up, you two?" I ask while clutching a pillow to my chest.

"We haven't heard from you and Fate-chan in a while," Suzuka says. "So, we want to know how you two have been. Are you two doing well so far?"

I blush as I glance down at the floor while smiling. "Yes, we have been doing well. In fact, ever since we've been living together, we're even happier than ever. I mean, yes, we have our fights every now and then, but we always make up soon after. But ever since Fate-chan and I became best friends, she never left my side. I mean, it's like we're destined to be together." I blush even more. "She's always by my side. Whenever I'm sad, she'll be there to comfort me. When I'm hurt or injured, she'll treat my wounds. And she always makes me smile every day. That's what's best about Fate-chan. Even though she's a quiet, soft-spoken girl, Fate-chan is still the one I love. She's the one . . . I want to spend the rest of my life with."

My two best friends smile at me, seeing how happy I am. Though they haven't seen us in a while, they are always so eager to know what's been going on between us.

"Well, keep at it, Nanoha," Arisa-chan says. "Suzuka and I will continue to support you. And so does Hayate."

I smile as I give both of them a hug. "Thanks, Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan."

After I pull away, Hayate-chan and Fate-chan come back with more punch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Hayate-chan says. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing much," Arisa-chan says.

All of us giggle as Fate-chan proceeds to sit next to me while giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smile as I rest my head on her shoulder while she puts an arm around me.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you, too, Fate-chan," I whisper back.

Hours later, all of us eventually fall asleep. And best of all, Fate-chan and I sleep next to each other with our hands intertwined. And a smile appears on my face at the thought of sleeping with my beloved.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapter is decent because it's sort of uneventful in my opinion. I don't know. Let me know what you think. And also, I'll be doing weekly updates, so I'll be posting chapters on Tuesdays and Thursdays. This Tuesday didn't count since I posted it on Monday. When I start to run out of ideas, I may slow down and post it for one day.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	5. Indirect Kiss

**Chapter 5**

 **Indirect Kiss**

 ****Nanoha's P.O.V****

Like any other beautiful day, Fate-chan and I are walking hand in hand while walking in the park this afternoon. This is another one of our usual dates and I couldn't be any happier. Since we confessed and started living together, we've been continuing to date for as much as we wanted to. And right now, Fate-chan and I just finished our walk and sit on our usual bench spot, watching the clouds in the beautiful sky. I rest my head on Fate-chan's shoulder while putting a smile on my face.

"What a nice day, isn't it?" I say, sighing happily.

"It sure is," Fate-chan replies softly while stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

Both of us look up at the sky, watching the clouds go by when I hear Fate-chan's stomach growl, which makes me giggle.

"Are you still hungry after that yummy meal down at the ramen restaurant?" I ask.

Fate-chan giggles back. "N-not really."

"Then, why did I hear your stomach growl just now~?"

There is silence until there is another giggle from my lover.

"Weeeeelll . . . maybe I'm in for a snack."

I stand up while stretching my arms and hold up my wallet. "Why don't I buy us some delicious crepes?"

Fate-chan sits up and nods in approval. "That'll be fine."

"Okay," I'm about to walk away when I feel a hand gently grabbing onto my wrist. I turn around with a confused look on my face. "Fate-chan?"

There is a blush on my lover's face. "C-can I come with you? I feel a bit lonely when you leave."

I let out a small giggle. Why do you always have to be so cute, Fate-chan~? "The stand is just 15 minutes away."

"But still . . ."

Both of us stare at each other for a full minute before smiling and gently pulling her into a small kiss.

"Sure thing, Fate-chan," I reply. "Let's go together."

My blonde lover smiles as she takes my hand and both of us are on our way to the stand to buy us some crepes. After about a few minutes, both of us receive our crepes and head back to our spot. While we eat our yummy snack, I can't help but steal a glance at my girlfriend. She's so beautiful like always, with her long, blonde tresses and her beautiful face. Oh, I love her so much. She's a great girlfriend to me. She's my Fate-chan.

"Fate-chan~" I call as I hold up my crepe gently up to her face.

My lover turns and eyes the crepe and blushes. "U-um . . . are you sure . . . we should be doing this?"

"Of course~!" I reply. "Besides, we've done this before haven't we?"

"I-I guess . . ."

Feeling that she has no other choice, she leans in and takes a bite of my crepe and closes her eyes at the delicious taste.

"Mm. It's really good," she says with a smile, but quickly fades into a confused expression when I let out a giggle. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"You got a little crumb on your face," I reply. "Here. Let me get it off for you." Before Fate-chan can react, I lean in and immediately lick off the crumb from her face.

Fate-chan blushes as she raises her hand to touch her face with a surprised expression while I let out a giggle. You are definitely too cute~! She puffs out her cheeks and slightly turns away.

"You're no fair sometimes, Nanoha," she says softly.

"How am I unfair?" I say teasingly. "I just wanted to lick off the crumb off your face~."

"N-no it's not that."

I tilt my head in confusion. "Hm?"

Fate-chan slowly holds her crepe to my face. "Y-you didn't give me a chance to offer mine."

I let out another giggle for the third time today and happily accept the offer. "Mm~! Now your tastes as good as mine was. Was that enough, Fate-chan?"

My blonde girlfriend blushes more as she shakes her head. "Not quite." She slowly takes my cheek, leans in and plants a gentle kiss on the lips, in which I immediately return the favor.

Both of us pull away after about a minute of kissing and stare lovingly at each other.

"Fate-chan," I say.

"What is it, love?" she asks.

"We weren't sharing indirect kisses that time," I reply. "That was totally a direct kiss."

Fate-chan chuckles as she caresses my cheek. "Direct or indirect, we can do whatever we want with them. Because I love you, Nanoha."

"I love you, too, Fate-chan."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. Short one-shots kind of suck, especially for me when I read them, but sometimes, this is all I can think of when I do them. The next one should be a bit longer. I promise. See you Thursday~!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**


	6. Protecting You

**Chapter 6**

 **Protecting You**

 ****Fates P.O.V****

I wake up one morning to notice that Nanoha isn't here. Did I oversleep again? Usually, we kiss each other "good morning" every morning, but not today. It is then that I see a note on her pillow that reads

 **"I'll be back in a bit. Have to go grocery shopping. There's still some pancake mix in the cabinet, so you can make some if you want. Be sure to leave some for me~**

 **Your lover, Nanoha."**

I blush deeply at the signature. Oh, Nanoha. If you were going to go shopping, you could've woken me up so that we can go together. Well, Nanoha can do things on her own anyways, much like those times when she declared that she's a big girl and can make her own decisions, too. That's my Nanoha~. I sigh happily as I make the bed and get breakfast ready.

 ****Nanoha's P.O.V****

I'm just about done with my shopping when I hear my phone go off. Maybe it's from Fate-chan. But when I turn it on, I see that I got a call from Hayate-chan. Huh, I press the green button to answer it.

"Hello?" I say,

 _"Oh, hey, Nanoha-chan!"_ Hayate-chan says from the other line. _"Hey, can you and Fate-chan meet me at the lobby when you get a chance? I got a big surprise for the two of you."_

My eyes widen in excitement. "Oh, my gosh! I can't wait to see what it is!"

I hear a giggle from my friend. _"Well, you two will love this one. What are you doing right now?"_

"I just finished shopping, so I'm on my way back to the apartment," I reply as I exit the market.

 _"Oh, good Tell Fate-chan to meet at the lobby when you get there,"_

"I will! I'll see you when I get there."

 _"Alright! See you later!"_

With that, I hang up and dial Fate-chan's number and tell her to meet by the lobby since Hayate-chan is waiting for us to give out her surprise gift for the both of us. She then tells me that she'll be right over, so we both hang up and I happily walk over to the apartment just in time to see Fate-chan come out of the elevator and both of us embrace each other, followed by a kiss.

"How's it going, love?" Fate-chan asks. "How was the shopping?"

"It was okay," I reply. "Early shopping is probably the best time to go since it's not so crowded in there. And look, I even bought our favorite taiyaki for desert sometime." I show a pack to my girlfriend and she smiles with glee.

"I remember when both of us ate those yummy food when we were little," Fate-chan says. "You used to buy us some taiyaki and we'd eat together almost every afternoon."

I smile at the memory. "Yes. That was the best moments of my life."

Just then, we turn to notice Hayate-chan entering the lobby with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan!" she greets.

"Hi, Hayate-chan!" I greet back with a wave.

"Hey, Hayate," Fate-chan waves as well.

"So, what do you want to show us?" I ask.

Hayate smiles as she hands me a brochure of a special place called Tokyo Tower. The picture in the front immediately caught my interest. While Fate-chan leans over next to me to read it off, I look up at my short haired friend.

"Where did you get this?" I ask.

"Well, Signum and Shamal went on a date together to that place. In fact, it was their first date actually. I asked Shamal about it since I wanted some advice on what places you two can go. And she gave me this brochure." She gestures her hand towards the brochure I'm holding and I glance at it. "So, you two enjoy your date. I can't wait for the results~!"

I smile at my best friend as I release Fate-chan and give her a hug. "Thank you so much, Hayate-chan! You're the best!"

"Hehe~! Don't mention it," Hayate-chan says.

I turn to my girlfriend with absolute joy. "Fate-chan! We're going to Tokyo Tower! Isn't it awesome!?"

"It surely is, Nanoha," Fate-chan replies as she turns to the brunette. "So, when is the best time to go?"

"Well, you two can go after you eat breakfast," Hayate-chan replies. "Besides, you two might get hungry while being in their after a while. They have some cafes at the tower, so you two should be good to go."

"Great!" I say. "Thanks, Hayate-chan!"

Then, an idea pops in my head. "Say, since you're here, why don't we eat breakfast together?" I offer.

"That's fine with me," Fate-chan says.

"Alright," Hayate-chan says. "But after this, I have to go run some errands for Shamal and Signum. They had texted me before I got here."

"Okay, let's go!" I say.

An hour passed and the three of us exited a pancake restaurant that we all enjoyed. We talked, laughed and ate the best pancakes they ever served. By that time, Hayate-chan is ready to leave and bid farewell to the both of us. I turn to my girlfriend, link arms with her and rest my head on her shoulder with a smile while Fate-chan gently kisses my forehead.

"Well then, shall we go to Tokyo Tower?" she asks.

"I would love to!"

* * *

Since Fate-chan can drive a lot better than I do, she drove both of us to the tower, which took about an hour since our apartment is far away from our destination. Once both of us find a parking space, we then walk hand in hand to the entrance. Fate-chan sees an elevator and shows me the picture of the observatory that we're going to, which I'm really excited about. We take the elevator and to the Main Observatory, where we see a lot of people looking through the large windows to enjoy the great view of the city around them. My eyes widen as I clasp my hands together happily.

"Wow~!" I exclaim as I look around. "This is . . . amazing! No wonder Hayate-chan picked this place! You can see everything from this view~!"

Fate-chan nods in agreement. "It really is amazing when you can actually see every part of the city."

Both of us walk over to an open space where we can see the view of the city. There were many, many buildings that we can see from this point. I turn to smile at my girlfriend, in which she smiles back at me and gently kisses me on the cheek.

"Enjoying the view, Nanoha?" Fate-chan asks.

"Yes," I reply while resting my head on her shoulder. "This view is amazing. I'm glad Hayate-chan picked this out just for us."

Fate-chan nods in agreement as she strokes my hair. "Wanna explore some more?"

"Sure," I reply.

For the next couple hours, Fate-chan and I continue to tour around the main observatory, and FAte-chan notices a Goods Shop just in the middle of where we're at, so we decided to explore down there as well. There were a lot of good products to look at, like some good T-shirts, small key chains, models of Tokyo Tower and small toys. As I look at the models of Tokyo Tower, Fate-chan looks some place else, probably eager to buy something. She looks through some different sections of the shop until she finds something valuable and picks it up. I can't really quite catch what she took, but I bet it will be a very nice souvenir. I take two T-shirts that are just the right size for us, plus a couple of snow globes on a glass shelf. With that, both of us pay for our items and head back to the main observatory to check out some more of the city.

It is then that I'm starting to get a little thirsty, much to Fate-chan's notice.

"Why don't I get us some drinks?" she says. "Are you okay staying here?"

I nod. "Yes. I'll be fine."

Fate-chan's expression looked a little worrisome for a bit before smiling at me. "Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I nod again as my lover leaves to go to the main observatory down below us to the cafe, or so what the brochure says. I continue to enjoy the great view of the city with a smile on my face while sighing happily. It's been a while since Fate-chan and I went to special places for our dates. But this time, Hayate-chan just picked the most memorable place we could ever go to. This date couldn't have gotten any better than this.

As I continue to observe the great view, I don't notice a trio of girls walking next to me, in fact a bit too close to me. I'm feeling a bit uneasy as to what the girls are doing, but due to the three of them surrounding me from all sides, there's no where for me to go.

"U-um, can I help you?" I ask nervously.

The girl in the middle smirks evilly. She has red hair tied in two drills and is wearing a fancy light blue dress with white high heels. She takes a step closer to me.

"What's a cute girl like you doing here by yourself?" she asks.

"A-actually, I'm waiting for someone," I say.

"Sure you are," one of the other girls say sarcastically.

"I could clearly see that you're just by yourself," the red-haired girl says. "So, I'll tell you what: why don't you come with us? There's lots that we can do together~"

E-eh? Why is this one girl who I don't know asking me to go with them? This just doesn't seem right about this situation.

"I'd rather stay here and wait for my friend, thank you," I say.

The red-haired girl's expression changes to a menacing glare. "You dare to refuse me, Ursula Rose? No one refuses to me!"

"I don't care," I press while closing my eyes. "I'm just waiting for a friend, that's all."

The red-haired girl, who's name is Ursula, sighs heavily. "Okay, look. Actually, I've seen you with that other girl, who is supposedly your 'friend'. But you two are making out and stuff. And what I think of that blonde girl: she's nothing to you. She looks like the type that every man is going to fall for. But you. Why does she pick you? You know lesbian relationships are hard, especially on yourself. But you chose that stupid blonde anyway? How pathetic!"

I clench my fists in anger. How dare she talk about Fate-chan like that!? "Now, look here, you!" I takes step closer, glaring at Urusla right in the eyes. "Her name is Fate Testarossa, and she's indeed my girlfriend! And don't you dare talk badly about her! She's also my best friend from 3rd grade! Yes, she's quiet and shy, but she has a kind heart! She's everything to me! She's . . . she's the best girlfriend I could ever want!" I could feel tears starting to come out, just from anger, not sadness.

Ursula just chuckles and grabs on to my shirt. "You're just about to learn a valuable lesson about yelling at me."

Just then, I hear a familiar voice.

"Get away from her right now!"

 ****Fate's P.O.V****

After paying for the refreshments from the cafe, I take the elevator to the second main observatory to deliver them to Nanoha. But just as I entered, I notice three girls gathered around my lover with the girl with red hair, tied in two drills, trying to harass Nanoha. I couldn't quite catch the conversation until I hear the red-haired girl talk badly about me.

And then, as if she finally snaps, I hear Nanoha say, "Now, look here, you!" I takes step closer, glaring at Urusla right in the eyes. "Her name is Fate Testarossa, and she's indeed my girlfriend! And don't you dare talk badly about her! She's also my best friend from 3rd grade! Yes, she's quiet and shy, but she has a kind heart! She's everything to me! She's . . . she's the best girlfriend I could ever want!"

Anger builds up as the red-haired girl, who is named Ursula as I heard her say, pick her up by the shirt.

"You're just about to learn a valuable lesson about yelling at me."

That does it! No one ever, EVER, bullies my Nanoha like that! I stomp over to make my presence known and shout out, "Get away from her . . . right now!"

Ursula turns to me and glares. "So, you're here with her after all. You're better off with someone other than her anyway. She's just a weakling with no spirit."

"She's NOT a weakling!" I shout at her. "She's my girlfriend and we've been together since the third grade! She's cheerful, determined and loves to make people smile! So you speaking ill of her is just cruel!"

One of the other girls turns and smirks at me. "And what are you going to do about it? You'd better not mess with Urusla."

I clench my fists in anger as the red-haired girl begins to walk up to me, ready to grab me by the shirt when Nanoha quickly comes to my aid and shoves her away. She then wraps her arms around my waist while continuing to glare at her.

Ursula sighs heavily. "Fine! I'm not wasting my energy on two losers. Let's go, girls."

The trio leave without another word as Nanoha buries her head in my chest, sobbing. I put on a serious face while stroking her hair gently. No one, not even this trio, should ever pick on my Nanoha ever. If anyone is going to hurt her in any way, I will protect her.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"N-no, it's okay," Nanoha sniffs as she looks up at me while I wipe one tear off her cheek with my finger. "Besides, if anyone ever talks ill about you, I'll be sure to defend you."

"Same here," I say as I caress her cheek. "I'll always protect you, my love."

Nanoha smiles as she kisses me on the lips. "Thank you, Fate-chan. I also vow to protect you."

"Thank you, Nanoha."

With that, both of us lean in to share one passionate kiss for one full minute before pulling away and staring lovingly at each other.

"And . . . thank you for coming with me to this lovely date," Nanoha whispers. "This will be the best date we've ever had."

I nod in agreement. "Indeed. We will treasure this for as long as we live."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, how's this chapter? Oh! And Ursula is from the Pokemon series, so I decided to add her in because of her personality. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	7. Morning Shower

**Chapter 7**

 **Morning Shower**

 ****Fate's P.O.V****

On one beautiful morning, I wake up and turn to see my lovely Nanoha, sleeping soundly next to me. I smile as I gently stroke her hair. She's so cute when she's a sleep! Then again, that's what I love about her. After about a minute, I notice her eyes slowly opening and turning towards me.

"Good morning, Fate-chan," she says softly.

'Morning, love," I greet back while kissing her gently on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did!" Nanoha replies as she sits up. "How about you?"

"I slept well myself, thanks."

Both of us stare at each other for a few more minutes before Nanoha crawls out of bed and tells me that she's going to shower. I give her one last kiss before she heads into the bathroom. I take a look around the room for a bit before lying back down, staring at the ceiling. Just then, I begin to feel a bit lonely again. I don't know why that is, but something tells me that I want to join her. I know it's invading her privacy and everything, but we're both girls and we had no trouble seeing each other naked before. Sitting up, I can hear Nanoha humming in the shower, in which is music to my ears. She has such a beautiful voice when she sings.

When I finally made up my mind, I undress myself and quietly take a step into the shower while Nanoha wasn't looking and gently wrap my arms around her from behind.

"Nanoha~" I say quietly in a sweet voice.

She flinches as she looks back at me, startled that I was here so suddenly. "F-Fate-chan!?"

I give a soft chuckle as I smile at her, a small smile. She smiles back a little before blushing and looking away. I can tell right away that she wasn't really expecting me to be in here at the same time and plus, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," I apologize while loosening my grip. "I just didn't want to be alone without you, even though we're pretty close as it is. You're just too cute to even ignore."

Nanoha blushes harder as she turns and embraces me while resting her head on my chest. "N-no, it's okay. I mean, I was just . . . surprised to see you here."

"So, you're alright with me staying here?" I ask while kissing her forehead.

Nanoha just nods. While the shower from the shower head is still on, both of us stare lovingly at each other. I gently stroke her long, soft auburn locks while giving her a small, gentle smile. She looks so beautiful, even with her hair down from her side pony-tail she always wears. I deserve her more than anyone else in the world. After a while, we find ourselves leaning into a passionate, heartwarming kiss, even when the shower is running. White steam cover half of our bodies as we continue our passionate kiss before pulling away to catch our breath and stare lovingly at each other once more.

After about a few more minutes of washing each other's backs and hair, we get out of the shower to dry ourselves and put on some clothes. As I adjust my hair, I look over at Nanoha, who is brushing her hair and tying her hair in her usual side pony-tail. She turns to me with a smile on her face as she walks over to me while gently taking my hand.

"Ready to go?" she asks.

I nod. "Yes. I'm ready," I reply softly.

After about a minute, both of us exit the apartment and are on our way to a lovely restaurant for breakfast.


	8. Video Games

**Chapter 8**

 **Video Games**

"Oh, my goodness!" I take out a game disc and insert it into the game console that is plugged into our television in front of our couch. A bag of potato chips sit in between me and Fate-chan as the game loads and Fate-chan takes piece. "Whoever thought of Chrono-kun offering to give you one of his favorite fighting games?"

"Well, my brother _is_ a huge gamer," Fate-chan explains. "Chrono-nii-chan and I used to play games all the time when we were little, so I really do have some experience with one of his games."

I sigh in disappointment. "All the games I played are the ones from Suzuka-chan's house. The RPG games, I mean."

"Ah, I remember that," Fate-chan says with a smile. "You once invited me to Suzuka's and the four of us used to play for hours."

I giggle at the memory and looks back at the screen to see the game menu pop up. "That was a really fun time together." I select a versus mode and the character select pops up on screen. "Hmm . . . I pick . . . Chun-Li."

"Then I pick Cammy," Fate-chan says as she selects her character after mine.

"Because she has blonde hair like you~?" I tease.

"N-no," Fate-chan stammers as she backs away a little. "I-I just think she's an interesting character."

As the game loads, I lean in close to my girlfriend with a smirk on her face. "Now, tell me . . . have you been playing this character all the time~?"

"Sort of," Fate-chan answers. "But I choose other characters just to get experience with their moves.

"What does Chrono-kun pick for his character?"

Fate-chan frowns. "Bison."

"Why him?"

"Chrono-nii-chan thinks he's cool. That's what he told me. He picks other characters, too, such as Ryu. I cannot get past his Hadokken attack, though. He always uses that attack for last whenever my characters are weakened."

"That's harsh," I comment.

"No, he's just that good," Fate-chan says while pouting her lips and looks back at the screen. "Anyways, let's just play."

The two characters appear on screen on opposite sides with their life bars on top with a lava location in the background.

 **"READY? FIGHT!"**

Cammy starts off by throwing a few kicks at Chun-Li, in which she dodges and starts off with a lightning kick, literally kicking Cammy in the chest at full speed. Cammy flips over and lands on her feet and lunges at the Chinese girl. Chun-Li dodges her attack and delivers a kick to the face, plus a few punches and one last kick to send her falling to the ground. Cammy jumps to her feet and spins herself like a tornado with her feet pointed directly at Chun-Li and gets a direct hit. Chun-Li flips to her feet and delivers another few kicks until they become lightning speed again, hitting Cammy even more.

Cammy does another take of her Drill Kick, but is unsuccessful that time as Chun-Li jumps up to doge the attack. Another kick is delivered, hitting Cammy hard. Then, Chun-Li delivers another lightning kick, but is unsuccessful since Cammy dodged that one and kicks Chun-Li in the chest, plus some kicks and punches here and there. She then delivers her Drill Kick, which hits Chun-Li hard and falls to the ground with a scream.

"K.O! CAMMY WINS!"

"Mission Accomplished!" Cammy says while turning away.

"Aw, nuts!" I cry as I throw my hands up. "That attack was so unfair!"

"Don't care~" Fate-chan says as she flips her hair.

"How can that attack have so much damage on her? I mean, we were just playing for a full 5 minutes!" I can't believe I lost on my first try. But then again, Fate-chan is an expert gamer just like Chrono-kun.

"It's not over yet," Fate-chan says. "There's another round coming in a second."

"I'll win this time!" I say with confidence.

"ROUND 2! FIGHT!" the announcer shouts.

Chun-Li charges at Cammy, in which she dodges and kicks her from the air, plus some kicks and punches for good measure. Chun-Li takes another few punches until Cammy delivers her Drill Kick, which sends Chun-Li flying and lands on her back hard, creating a bit of dust. As the Chinese girl recovers, she gets kicked again, but blocks all the other melee attacks and delivers a spin kick, with her floating upside down and spinning 360. Cammy took most of the damage from that attack. Cammy jumps in the air as soon as Chun-Li tries to kick her and gets kicked instead. After a few more punches and kicks, Cammy finishes it off with her Drill Kick, sending Chun-Li to the ground while screaming in pain.

"K.O! CAMMY WINS!"

"Mission Accomplished!" Cammy says.

"NOOO!" I exclaim while putting my hands on my head. "Even though I sort of figured out her moves, I still can't win!" I was literally pressing random buttons to see if my character can do anything else and it worked out, but it didn't really make a difference.

I can hear Fate-chan giggling as I pout my lips. "Wanna play another match?"

I jump up from the couch, filled with confidence. "You're on!" This time for sure, I'll beat Fate-chan!

"ROUND 1! FIGHT!"

Cammy starts off with a Drill Kick, but Chun-Li dodges the attack and kicks her from the air. She then delivers a few punches and kicks. Cammy blocks a few of them, but gets hit with a kick, then from a Lightning Kick. Cammy recovers quickly and lunges at Chun-Li, in which the Chinese girl dodges and kicks her about three times before delivering her Lightning Kick again. Cammy recovers again and tries to hit her with a Drill Kick, which Chun-Li dodges and kicks her from the air. As Cammy gets up, she gets punched and kicked multiple times, causing her to get stunned a little. This gives Chun-Li to give her one last Lightning Kick, sending the blonde flying while screaming in pain.

"K.O! CHUN-LI WINS!"

"Hehehe~! I did it!" she jumps up and down while giving a piece sign.

"YES!" I cry out in excitement while putting my hands up in the air. "I won! I finally won!"

"Not yet," Fate-chan says. "There's just round 2 and we'll see who wins this round."

"Oh, you're so on!" I say while facing the screen.

"ROUND 2! FIGHT!"

Both of the characters charge at each other, and kick each other at the same time. They fly back at opposite sides and Cammy tries to kick the Chinese girl, in which she dodges and kicks her instead. While being close enough, Chun-Li delivers a Lightning Kick at the blonde, sending her flying to the ground. After Cammy recovers, as Chun-Li tries another attack, she gets kicked in the chest, plus some punches to the face, followed by a low kick. A few more punches and Chun-Li is stunned which gives Cammy the opportunity to deliver a Drill Kick, which sends her flying to the ground. Before Chun-Li could attack again, Cammy delivers another Drill Kick, which knocks her out.

"K.O! CAMMY WINS!"

"Mission Accomplished!"

My mouth drops open. I guess I shouldn't let my guard down that easily.

"Looks like it's a tie," Fate-chan says while smirking. "Do you give up yet?"

"There's still another round!" I say while adjusting myself. "I swear I can beat you in the next one!"

 ****10 minutes later****

"K.O! CAMMY WINS!"

 **"** NOOOOO!" I cry while putting my hands on my head.

"Hehe~!" Fate-chan giggles as she stretches out her arms. "Ah, it's good to go back to gaming."

"No fair!" I pout my lips while facing my girlfriend. "I can tell that you have way more experience just by the way you play!"

Fate-chan giggles again and wraps her arms around me while kissing me on the forehead. "Hey, it's just a game, you know?"

"Yes, that's true . . ."

I can feel Fate-chan lean in closer to whisper in my ear. "Do you not like me now~?"

I can tell that she was just teasing, but feel a blush on my face while saying quietly, "No. Why would you say that?"

"Just checking," Fate-chan says softly while giving me another kiss.

I giggle as I turn and return the favor. "Whether you're experienced at video games or not, I still love you~"

Fate-chan smiles at me gently. "That's good." She then holds up the controller. "Want to play some more?"

"Sure."

So, for the rest of the afternoon, both of us play until we got bored of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I've played Street Fighter before, so I decided to add this to the story. So, I hope you all enjoy~! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! See ya Thursday~! ;)**


	9. A Deep Kiss

**Chapter 9**

 **A Deep Kiss**

 **Warning: Contains a bit of a more detailed kiss . . .**

 ****Nanoha's P.O.V****

Fall season is here. Leaves are starting to fall in many different colors, each of them landing on the sidewalk and grass. Also, the weather outside is beautiful, with the sun shining and clear skies. I look out the window with a smile on my face when I hear some footsteps from behind me. I turn to see Fate-chan, dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and a light blue skirt with thigh high socks. As for me, I'm wearing a light blue tank-top with a tan colored buttoned shirt over it and a green skirt with black knee high socks. Fate-chan is still brushing her hair when she took notice of me looking out the window of our apartment.

"What are you looking at, Nanoha?" she asks.

"The leaves," I answer as I look back outside while resting my head on my hands and sigh happily. "Fall season is always nice because you can see the leaves fall from the trees and look at all the pretty colors."

I can feel her arm wrap around me while joining me on this wonderful view. "I agree with you. It _is_ a pretty view from where we're at. Especially when I'm with you, Nanoha."

I can feel myself blush a bit before smiling. I'm so happy that she said something like that. I turn towards my girlfriend and both of us stare lovingly at each other for a bit before wrapping arms around each other. As usual, Fate-chan is as beautiful as ever. With her long, blonde tresses tied in a low pony-tail and that wonderful outfit she's wearing right now. Fate-chan gently pulls me closer and kisses me on the lips.

"You look beautiful today, love," she says softly.

"I could say the same to you," I reply, giving her a loving smile.

Fate-chan smiles back while both of us start to lean in again when I feel my foot slip from the sheet of the bed, making both of us topple over.

"WAH!" We exclaim in unison as a loud thud is heard from the bed.

Fate-chan is now on top of me, her eyes wide in shock as well as mine. Then, her expression changes into a serious one as she starts to lean in closer to me, making me blush even harder.

"F-Fate-chan!?" I exclaim, not even sure how to react in this situation.

"Nanoha," she whispers. "My love . . ."

Her soft voice is music to my ears, making me blush the hardest of all. I can't help but stare into her beautiful red eyes as I whisper, "Fate-chan . . ."

And then, we find ourselves learning into a passionate kiss. We intertwine fingers as our kiss becomes deeper and more passionate then ever. Eventually, we keep on coming until I let out a soft moan, and bend my right leg a little.

"Nanoha . . ." Fate-chan pulls away a little just to whisper that. She then kisses me again.

"Mm . . . Fate-chan . . ." I moan softly again.

We continue cuddling each other and kissing up to the point where our tongues meet, caressing each other as we go. _Fate-chan . . . her lips are so soft and moist every time we kiss like this._ I think to myself. _I love her! I love her so much! Fate-chan . . . she's the only one! I want to kiss her more!_ However, I wince at the intense kiss from Fate-chan and I let out another moan.

"Mmph!"

Fate-chan gasps as she quickly pulls away, eyes wide while I gasp for air. "Nanoha! Are you alright!?"

I try to catch my breath while my arms are above my head, panting from our intense kiss and look up at my girlfriend. "I-I'm fine."

"Oh, I'm so sorry if that was too intense for you," Fate-chan apologizes. "I swear I was getting carried away!"

"No, no, it's alright," I say softly as I finally regain my strength to sit up and raise my hands to caress her cheeks. "I got a little carried away as well without even realizing it."

Fate-chan smiles as she gently takes one of my hands with both of hers and leans her head against it. "Nanoha . . ."

"So, it's okay if we get carried away just a little," I say while I give her a gentle smile. "I'm always open for kisses like this."

"Thank you, Nanoha," Fate-chan says. "You know I'm always open as well."

I giggles as I give her a peck on the cheek. "That's good." No matter what, Fate-chan and I will still love each other and can make intense kisses like this whenever we want to. I will always be open for anything like this.

I step out of the bed as I take her hand while smiling at her. "Now then, why don't we enjoy this nice weather?"

Fate-chan nods while gently gripping it. "With pleasure."

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the adult theme here, but it's not a lemon. I swear! I just felt like writing it, well, just for the fun of it. Besides, every couple does things like this, so why not write about it? Oh! And the outfits are described from The "Vivid" series, but I decided to add some additional clothing. Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	10. Family Reunion

**Chapter 10**

 **Family Reunion**

 ****Fate's P.O.V****

One afternoon, while both Nanoha and I are sitting on the couch, watching television when I hear my phone go off. Taking it out of my pocket, I notice that it's a text from my mother, saying **"Hey, Fate. I hope you're doing well. I was wondering if you and Nanoha-chan can meet me by my house where your sister and brother are. We haven't seen each other for a year, so I thought it might be a good time for us to meet again."**

"What is it, Fate-chan?" Nanoha wonders, taking notice of my bright smile I have on my face.

"Mother wants us to meet her at her house today," I answer as I text Mother back. "Do you want to go?"

"Oh, yes!" Nanoha says, jumping up from the couch excitedly. "I'd love to go! I haven't seen your mother in a long time!"

"Not since we moved together," I say as I look over at my phone. "Shall we meet around 5:00?"

"Sure," Nanoha replies.

"Alright, then it's settled," I text my mother back and turn off my phone.

I haven't seen Mother in a while since Nanoha and I moved together to this apartment. Well, she and I talk together once in a while, but other than that, due to her job, I barely get a chance to talk to her at all. I'm very surprised that she got time out of her schedule just for Nanoha and I to meet her again. Looking over at my girlfriend, I put on a gentle smile while caressing her cheek as Nanoha returns the smile.

"I can't wait to meet your mother again," Nanoha says.

"Me, too, love," I say while kissing her on the forehead. "I'm sure we'll have a great time together."

 ****Nanoha's P.O.V****

At exactly 5:00 PM, both of us arrive at Fate-chan's mother's house. It's quite big with 2 floors and well planted flowers down the walls and a beautiful fence around it. Fate-chan rings the doorbell and waits for an answer. About 30 seconds later, the door opens and a beautiful woman with teal colored hair tied in a pony-tail and wearing a navy blue dress.

"Oh, hello, Fate and Nanoha-chan," she says, looking back and forth at both of us.

"Hello, Mother," Fate-chan says.

"Hi, Lindy-san!" I say, waving.

"Nice to see you two," Lindy-san says, smiling happily. "Please come in!"

Both of us nod as we proceed to step inside the house and Lindy-san leads us to the living room where Fate-chan's older twin sister, Alicia and her brother Chrono-kun is. Both of them smile at us as they wave "hi" to us as we sit down on a couch while Lindy-san sits on a chair next to Chorno-kun.

I look over at Alicia. She may look a bit younger because of her size, but she's actually the older sister. She's gotten pretty used to people calling her "small", but still hates it when people tease her like that.

"So, how are you and Nanoha doing, Sis?" Alicia asks. "How's it living together so far?"

"It's going well," Fate-chan replies. "Nanoha and I have been doing very well living together, actually."

I nod in agreement. "Yes! Living with Fate-chan is a blast!"

Lindy-san giggles. "I'm so glad you two are having a good time. Let me get all of us some tea, okay?"

"Great, thanks!" I say as I turn to Chrono-kun. "And how are you doing, Chono-kun?"

"I've been doing well," he says. "Though, I've been helping Mom out for a while."

"What about Alicia?" I ask.

"She's been busy with college work," Chrono-kun says. "Lindy-san wanted to make sure she was on top of it since she sometimes doesn't want to do it."

Alicia frowns as she pouts her lips. "Hey! It's a lot of work!"

"That's the whole point," Fate-chan says, frowning back at her sister.

I giggle at the two girls as Lindy-san comes back with the tea and sets the tray down on the table and everyone grabs a cup. All of us were chatting up a storm for about a couple hours, like continuing our conversation on mine and Fate-chan's life as a couple and then onto other random things that just made us laugh. I didn't realize it until I begin to feel a little sleepy, so I automatically rest my head on Fate-chan's lap, much to Fate-chan's surprise and just close my eyes. Before I could fall asleep, I take a glance outside to see that it's getting dark out. And then, sleep fully takes over.

 ****Fate's P.O.V****

"Looks like she's asleep," Mother says as I gently stroke Nanoha's hair.

"Yes," I say softly while looking down at my lover. "She's so peaceful when she's asleep, even though it's a little early for it."

There is silence for a few minutes until Mother finishes sipping her tea and looks up at me. "Fate."

"Yes?"

"Are you . . . happy?"

I raise an eyebrow as i tilt my head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Are you still happy being with me and Chrono . . . even though your . . ." she trails off, afraid to finish off the sentence, though I know what she's going to say.

"Mother, please. I'm very happy that I'm here with you guys," I say with a smile on my face. "I've said it many times before. I've put the past behind me and got Nanoha as my girlfriend, too. So, you've got nothing to worry about." I look back down at Nanoha as I keep stroking her hair.

Mother smiles a sad smile. "I know. But I'm just wondering if you still miss her. It's been 10 years since Chrono and I found you and raised you like your my own daughter. And I loved having you be part of the family, Fate."

I nod in agreement. "Yes. It was a lovely life with the two of you. Chrono and I treated each other as real brother and sister and Alicia got along with Chrono just fine."

"Although Alicia can be a pain in the butt sometimes," Chrono says as he eyes at my sister with a smirk.

"Hey!" Alicia says as if she were offended. "That's mean!"

"You still are," Chrono chuckles.

"And you're kind of a pest as well," I join in.

"Aw, come on! Not you, too, Sis!"

I giggle at Alicia's adorable pout and then look down at Nanoha. She's still sleeping peacefully on my lap with a smile on her face while whispering, "Fate-chan . . ."

"Goodness, she's still sleeping?" Alicia asks as she leans over to get a closer look.

"I believe so," Chrono says.

"She has been enjoying herself tonight," Mother says. "She must have gotten so pumped up that she used up all her energy enjoying this family reunion."

I giggle again while I gently stroke my lover's hair.

"You know, Fate?" Mother continues. "You and Nanoha-chan deserve each other. Ever since you met her and became best friends with her, I was really happy that you and Nanoha-chan got along really well. Up to the point when you two became girlfriends, I was surprised at first, but immediately accepted your relationship."

I nod in agreement. "Mm-hmm." It's true. Mother truly loves Nanoha and often invited her over to my house to spend time and talk with her. Both of them really have a good time together throughout the years and they still do sometimes. However, as Nanoha and I went to college, Mother has been busy with work more often and had Chrono help her out. But Mother and I never stop keeping in touch with each other.

"I love Nanoha with all my heart," I say to Mother while continuing to stroke my girlfriend's hair. "I want to always be by her side, comfort her when she's sad and share some wonderful memories together. And we always had since the very beginning of our friendship. She's . . . she 's the most wonderful person I met. She's very cheerful, kind, determined and energetic. I couldn't have asked for a better friend/lover than her."

Mother smiles as she goes over and sits next to me on the other side. "I'm glad, Fate. Your mother would've been so proud, though, she might or might not accept your relationship, but overall, she just wants the best for you."

I nod again. "I'm sure my previous mother would've been happy either way."

Just then, I feel Nanoha's body move a little and her eyes flutter open to notice me smiling at her.

"Fate-chan . . .?"

"Fufu~! Sorry, did I wake you?" I ask, softly.

"No, I just needed to rest for a little it." She sits up and stretches out her arms. "Oh, hey, Lindy-san! Sorry I dozed off! Did I miss anything?"

"No," Mother says. "But we did talk about you, though."

"Oh! What did you say!?" Nanoha says excitedly.

"That you like to play around with Fate's body and you're a naughty girl~!" Alicia teases.

"What!?" Nanoha exclaims.

"I can't believe what a perv you are~," Chrono joins in.

"Hey, now that's just mean!" Nanoha pouts her lips as she turns over to me with a suspicious look on her face. "Is it true to what they're saying, Fate-chan? Am I that perverted?"

I giggle as I gently kiss her on the lips. "No they are not, love. They're just joking. We were actually talking about how happy you and I are as a couple and how I will always stay by your side."

Nanoha smiles at the response and kisses me back. "I'm glad you said those things. I want to always be by your side as well, Fate-chan! Always! Until the end of time!"

I nod in agreement as I wrap my arms around her. "Yes. I will always love you, Nanoha."

As we lean in to give each other a quick kiss, I hear my sister saying,

"Aw~! They're kissing!"

"It's always nice to have two best friends who are also lovers," Chrono says with a smile.

"Indeed," I hear Mother agree.

Both Nanoha and I pull away to face my family with smiles on our faces. She and I are truly happy being a couple and I want to continue that wonderful relationship. Even if someone talks badly about it, that won't stop us from being together. Because I vow to protect her and comfort her if something goes wrong. And I want to be with her forever.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of Lindy being the mother? Well, I think some of you assumed Precia was Fate's mother in the previous chapters, but as you might have figured out in the last couple chapters, I chose Lindy as the mother. I just couldn't see Fate having Precia as her mother, like at all. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	11. Stormy Night

**Chapter 11**

 **Stormy Night**

 ****Nanoha's P.O.V****

I sit on the comfy bed one late night while Fate-chan is getting herself ready. We had a lovely dinner at a restaurant a couple hours ago. And when we got back to the apartment, we realized how much time went by, so we decided to shower and get ready for bed, but not before washing each other's backs and doing each other's hair, like we do sometimes. And then, I was the first to get dressed in my night clothes while Fate-chan is still doing her hair and puts on her night clothes. While getting in the covers, Fate-chan climbs in soon after, both of us giggle as she turns off the lamp next to her and snuggle close to one another.

"Hey, Fate-chan," I whisper.

"Yes, love?"

"I was thinking: remember the first time you slept over at my house?"

Fate-chan nods. "Yes. I do remember. It was a couple weeks after we first met and I transferred schools. You invited me over to your house, so that you could introduce me to your mother, father and older brother and sister. Then, your parents let me sleep over with you and both of us had a great time."

"We did have a great time," I say while snuggling closer to my girlfriend. "I mostly loved how you and I slept together in the same bed, just because you were scared of the dark." I giggle at the memory.

Fate-chan blushes. "I was not!"

"Was too~!" I tease. "You wanted to sleep next to me just to get rid of your fear from the dark~! And you were very clingy, too~! Oh, how adorable you were when you were like that!"

Fate-chan pouts her lips as she blushes more from the embarrassment. "Very funny, Nanoha . . ."

"Hehe~! I'm sorry! I'll stop," I say as I give Fate-chan a kiss on the cheek, hoping that she will forgive me.

Fate-chan wraps her arms around me as she returns the kiss. "It's alright. We were just kids after all."

"Mm-hmm," I say as I rest my head on her chest. "Let's go to sleep now. I'm tired."

"Okay. Good-night, love."

"Good-night, Fate-chan."

After about a few minutes, both of us drift off to sleep.

 **Later that Night**

 ****Fate's P.O.V****

I can hear a little clap of thunder in the middle of the night as I open my eyes to see some flashes coming from the window next to us. I had no idea that it's going to stormy at this hour. Another flash comes and a loud clap of thunder is heard. And then, I can feel a hand, clutching to my night shirt as I look down to notice Nanoha's eyes shut tightly and whimpering a little. Huh? Now, that's odd. When have I seen her so . . . afraid? Usually, she's all smiles and full of energy, but I guess even the happiest girls can have fears as well.

I gently stroke her hair to comfort her until her eyes slowly open to look up at me.

"Now who's the clingy one now~?" I tease her.

"Yeah, nice one, Fate-chan," Nanoha says, sarcastically while pouting her lips. "Are you happy now?"

I stop laughing as I realize that Nanoha's being serious, so I stroke her hair to try to calm her down. "Why didn't you tell me you're afraid of storms?"

Nanoha just turns away while blushing from embarrassment.

"Nanoha, love, it's alright to be afraid of storms," I assure her as I kiss her on the forehead and gently pull her closer. "We've been friends since the 3rd grade and you are usually cheerful and happy. So, you don't have to hide your fears, you know?"

"I know," Nanoha sighs as she rests her head on my chest. "I guess I regret making fun of you as well. It's just that . . . storms always scare me and I'm afraid that lightning is gonna get me. That's how I always been. Afraid of storms."

I kiss her on the forehead once more. "Love, you've got me to comfort you. Don't let some silly storms get the best of you. We've been sleeping together for a while now, so now's a good time for me to comfort you when you're afraid. Okay?"

Nanoha nods as she finally smiles at me. "You're right, Fate-chan. I do have to face my fears! And starting tonight, I will!"

I giggle. "Now, that's the spirit!"

Both of us snuggle next to each other once more and fall fast asleep, successfully getting past the stormy night.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey~! Didn't expect me to post 3 chapters, did ya? Well, I was loaded with some ideas, so I just went on typing away~! Just to make the reading more enjoyable instead of one or two.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	12. Rock Skipping

**Chapter 12**

 **Rock Skipping**

Today is another beautiful morning and Fate-chan and i had just finished breakfast. Fate-chan is on the couch, watching television while I finish washing the last of the dishes. I am about to put my apron away when I notice Fate-chan turning off the TV, standing up and stretches out her arms.

"Hm? Is something the matter, Fate-chan?' I ask as I hang up the apron. "Is it boring to watch TV by yourself?" I know for a fact that Fate-chan doesn't like to be lonely most of the time, so I decided to ask that question, in a teasing way in fact.

"No." My girlfriend turns and smiles at me. "Why don't we go out for a bit? It's a nice day out anyways."

"Sure," I reply. "But where are we going?"

"You'll see~," Fate-chan says while putting her finger up to her lips with a wink.

Oh, so she's going to hide it from me, huh? Interesting, Fate-chan. Well, in that case, I'll just play along.

"Okay!"

Both of us exit the apartment, hand in hand, and begin walking. I take the time to smell the fresh air and look around for a bit before turning towards my girlfriend. She has a smile on her face, which makes me smile. I wonder why she's in such a happy mood today. Maybe because of this beautiful weather?

"Fate-chan?" I say. "Can you please tell me where we're going?"

The blonde chuckles as she shakes her head. "You'll know when you get there~"

I pout my lips as I frown at her. "Boo! You're no fun!"

Fate-chan giggles as she pets my head. "There, there. I'm sure that you'll be happy once I show you"

I let out a soft sigh as I link arms with her and rest my head on her arm. After about 10 minutes, we arrive at a park with a large lake. There were a few people there, chatting away as we pass by them until Fate-chan and I stop at the edge of the lake. There were a bunch of rocks below us and in front of us as Fate-chan walks over, bends down and picks up a couple of saucer like rocks and hands one to me.

"Do you remember the time when we first tried to skip rocks?" Fate-chan asks me.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember doing something like that," I reply, glancing at the rock in my hand. "Was it when we were little?"

"Yes," Fate-chan answers. "Though, Mother taught me how before you and I did it together when you came over. I improved a little bit as the years went by."

"I see," I say as I toss the rock up and down. "Well, I'm kind of bad at rock skipping no matter how hard I tried."

"Hmm . . . maybe I can teach you once more," Fate-chan says as she rubs her chin. She gently takes my hand and takes me over to next to the lake while raising the rock. "Here. All you have to do is throw it sideways towards the water. Not too hard and not too soft. Okay?" She demonstrates by throwing the rock and it skips about 4 times until it sinks into the water. "See? Now you try."

Putting some confidence in me, I ready myself to throw the rock and do exactly what Fate-chan instructed me to do. I throw it and it skips about a couple times before it sinks down to the bottom.

"That's an excellent first try," Fate-chan says as she finds two more saucer-like rocks. "I'll show it to you again." She throws the rock and this time, it skips over 9 times. How am I able to beat that number of hops!?

"Show off," I pout my lips while turning away.

"Hey, this isn't a game, you know?" Fate-chan chuckles.

"But still! You're just trying to be better than me because you had more experience than I did!"

"Hehe~! You're so cute, Nanoha~" She ruffles my hair a bit, which makes me pout my lips even more and even stick my tongue out at her.

"Meanie!" I whine.

Fate-chan chuckles again as I face the lake. Gripping the rock in my hand, I ready myself once again and throw the rock. I do it more accurately this time and as a result, the rock skips about 4 times, which earns me a small applause from Fate-chan.

"Very good," she says as she walks up to me and kisses me on the forehead. "Say, do you think you could do that again~?"

"What!?" I jump back in shock. "I just put all my effort into skipping this rock and you want me to do it again!?" Is Fate-chan trying to test me?

All my girlfriend does is giggle and kiss me on the cheek once more as she caresses my cheek. "Nanoha, my love, I know you can do it."

Oh, my goodness. Her breathing in my ear makes me feel a little fuzzy inside. But . . . she's still giving me encouragement, so no big deal. After asking Fate-chan to find another rock, I toss it up and down a few times just to warm up a bit before readying myself. I then toss the rock into the lake and to my surprise, I throw it successfully, making the rock skip about 10 or 11 times. My smile widens as I jump up and down along with Fate-chan.

"I did it!" I cheer. "I did it!"

"I'm so proud of you, Nanoha!" Fate-chan says. "I didn't think you'd make over 11 hops."

I kiss her passionately on the lips before smiling at her. "That's because Fate-chan gave me so much encouragement~!" Then, I smirk as I peer closer to her. "Even though you can be a little show off sometimes~"

"N-Nanoha!" Fate-chan blushes furiously, which makes me giggle.

"I love you," I say affectionately as I kiss her on the lips again.

Fate-chan smiles back and wraps her arms around me. "I love you, too, Nanoha."

"Thanks for taking me to this place. It was a lot of fun."

"No problem. I'm glad we both had fun."

* * *

 **A/N: Goodness, it's late at night. So, I decided to write one chapter for this one. And rock skipping just came in my head for some reason because a long time ago, I used to do rock skipping with my dad and brother and I was not good at it at all~! Also, I was inspired by the Disney movie "Hercules", if you remember a certain song.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! See ya Thursday~! ;)**


End file.
